Et Dieu crea Isea
by Ormani
Summary: J’étais heureuse avec Edward. Jacob, bien que loup garou, était mon meilleur ami. Les affrontements réguliers avec les Cullen finissaient toujours bien. Alors que je méditais sur tout cela, Alice eut une vision… qui allait transformer ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

**. Isea . **

« _Bella »_

- Est-ce que vous la connaissez ? demanda Alice, après avoir dessiné la jeune fille de sa vision.

Tout le monde répondit par la négative. La tension était palpable dans le salon. Pourtant, ce n'était pas véritablement une vision inquiétante. Ce n'était pas comme si elle annonçait une arrivée imminente des Volturi. Une jeune fille marchait dans une forêt, mais elle semblait totalement perdue, coupée du monde.

- Bella ?

Je m'approchais alors de l'œuvre. Après avoir regardé le dessin, je retins un cri et m'évanoui.

- Qu'a-t elle Carlisle ? demanda Edward, totalement décontenancé.

- Bella réveille-toi ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le médecin en prenant ma tension.

- Bien, mentis-je. Mais comme à son habitude, ma réponse ne trompa personne. On me fit asseoir sur le divan.

- Bella, connais-tu cette personne ? demanda alors Jasper, perturbé par les émotions que je dégageais.

- Euh…est ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que je réponde ?

- Oui ! dirent-ils a l'unisson. Ils paraissaient tous totalement dépourvu par ce qui se passait.

- C'est… Si je vous le dis, promettez moi de ne pas poser de questions, et de ne pas me faire de reproches…

- C'est promis, dit alors Carlisle. Il était sérieux mais ses yeux brillaient de curiosité.

- C'est…c'est ma sœur…enfin ma demi-sœur.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps. Puis un déluge de questions, de reproches déferla sur moi.

- Mais Bella pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que tu avais une sœur ?

- C'est vrai, tu aurais pu nous en informer ! !

- J'y crois pas ! Et dire que tu nous as caché cela tout ce temps !

- Comment se fait-il que nous ne nous en soyons jamais rendu compte !

- Edward, n'as tu jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Charlie n'y a t-il jamais pensé ?

- Non…je n'ai jamais eu vent d'une quelconque fratrie chez les Swan…

- Stop !

Carlisle venait enfin de s'exprimer. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, laissant ce brouhaha de reproches et de supputations envahir la pièce.

- Bella, j'avais promis de ne pas poser de questions mais vu la tournure des événements, me permets tu de rompre mon serment ?

Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais c'était inévitable alors…

- Oui… Carlisle, que voulez vous savoir ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire vous savez…

Un sourire bienveillant traversa le visage de Carlisle, qui s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi.

- Evidemment… ! Pour commencer, comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Euh…Illeena Sea Ety-Ambre Swan-Cady, mais on l'appelle Isea…

Emmett éclata de rire… un rire qui fit vibrer toute la maison.

- C'est quoi ce nom, vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus long et de plus compliqué ! Encore heureux qu'il y ai le surnom parce sinon….

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ! Deuxièmement, je trouve ce prénom très beau, c'est un mixte des prénoms des grands-mères d'Isea, des femmes remarquables, et troisièmement, je t'interdis de te moquer de quoi que ce soit, qui ai un rapport de près ou de loin, avec ma sœur ! ! Est ce que c'est compris ! ! !

J'avais débité mon discours en crescendo, pour finir en hurlant. Je bouillais de colère, comment se permettait-il ?! Je connaissais l'humour stupide d' Emmett mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes...bon, ok, peut-être que j'avais réagi un peu fort mais… la famille c'est sacrée, on n'y touche pas ! !

- Désolé petite sœur, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans un état pareil… Tous les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, alors, ta sœur, c'est aussi un peu la mienne si tu veux bien partager.. ? dit Emmett en se repentant.

- Bien sur Emmett, je suis aussi désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça… tu me pardonnes ? dis-je, peu fière de moi.

- Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner Bella ! C'est normal de défendre sa famille, j'aurai fait le même chose ! dit-il, un grand sourire fendant son visage de nounours.

- Bon, très bien…reprit Carlisle, où en étions nous ? Ah…oui, quel âge a t-elle ?

- Elle aura 17 ans en décembre. Mon père, et Maria, sa mère, l'ont conçu seulement trois mois après mon départ et celui de ma mère. Mon père était désespéré, il avait besoin de réconfort, et Maria voulait un bébé alors…

- Oh…je vois. Et, tu la vois souvent ?

- Avant oui, quand j'étais encore en Floride, Renée et elle s'entendent très bien, et comme Maria ne s'occupe pas vraiment de sa fille - elle s'est trouvée un nouvel amant - alors…Renée, c'est un peu comme sa seconde mère. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas venir à Forks, mais…

- Et Charlie, il ne s'en occupe pas ?

- Disons que c'est un peu compliqué entre eux. Un jour mon père a dû intervenir dans un conflit entre deux gangs en l'amenant à l'aéroport, il a sorti son arme de service pour intimider les opposants, mais il a oublié qu'il y avait Isea dans la voiture. Elle a été prise en otage par deux gars, mon père leur a tiré dessus, et les a abattus devant les yeux de ma sœur, deux autres types ont riposté, Isea a reçu deux balles, une dans les poumons, une autre dans la cuisse et depuis ce jour, mon père s'en veut tellement…alors que Isea, elle ne lui reproche rien…

- C'est une terrible histoire… Quel âge avait t-elle quand c'est arrivé ?

- Sept ans, pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité. Les enfants guérissent vite.

- Oui… répondis-je machinalement, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Et si nous l'invitions ? Elle pourrait passer quelques jours ici, comme ça ton père ne serai pas obligé de s'en occuper, tu pourrais la voir, nous la présenter et j'aurais un nouveau cobaye pour du shopping ! En plus, nous sommes en vacances pendant encore deux semaines ! proposa Alice, visiblement très réjouie par son idée.

- Je ne sais pas, et s'il arrivait quelque chose….

- Tu veux dire, si elle pouvait servir d'en-cas… ironisa Jasper.

- Je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu d'intellect et je sais parfaitement le danger que vous représentez. J'ai pris ce risque en vous côtoyant, et je ne regrette rien, néanmoins, je ne sais pas si je pourrai…comment dire…

- …la laisser mettre sa vie en péril alors qu'elle ne connaît pas les risques…termina Edward.

- Euh…oui.

- Je comprends Bella, et je suis très heureux de cette réponse, dit Carlisle. Tu as finalement un bon sens des responsabilités, je suis fier de toi.

- Mais je l'ai vue dans une de mes visions, elle était ici, on était tous ici, on rigolait parce que je lui avais fait mettre une robe à pois, et tout se passait bien… minauda Alice, très déçue.

- Je vais le lui demander… décrétais-je finalement. Je ne lui dirai pas votre secret, seulement que vous êtes assez spéciaux, et qu'en venant chez vous, elle peut se mettre sérieusement en danger. Si elle accepte quand même, ce sera en connaissance de cause.

- Merveilleux… ! ! s'écria Alice. Je vais préparer la chambre d'amis.

Tout le monde rigola...sauf moi. Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais omis de leur dire. Enfin, ils s'en apercevraient par eux même bien assez vite, et après tout, j'avais envi de voir Isea.


	2. Chapter 2

**. Rencontre .**

_« Bella »_

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui malgré un ciel couvert. Une journée idéale pour les Cullen, pensais-je. On attendait tous devant le terminal 31 de l'aéroport de Seattle. L'avion venait d'atterrir. Isea serait là d'une minute à l'autre.

Après l'avoir appelée, et lui avoir clairement exposée les risques de ce « périple » - elle sortait rarement de chez elle - elle avait longuement hésité puis finalement accepté. Pour tout le monde, elle avait accepté parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être enfermée chez elle. Evidemment, moi, je connaissais la véritable raison qui la poussait hors de chez elle, et d'un coté, je me réjouissais qu'elle vienne, d'un autre, j'étais submergé par l'appréhension…comment cette rencontre allait-elle se passer ? Ni elle, ni eux ne se connaissaient vraiment, même si Alice était persuadée que ce serait comme si elles étaient amies depuis toujours. Je ne craignais pas qu'elle me prenne Edward, elle avait toujours observée un certain respect entre nous, et ce qui m'appartenait ne lui appartenait pas. Et vice et versa. Même si elle tombait sous son charme, elle ne me trahirait pas, j'en avais la certitude, comme je savais qu'Edward m'aimait.

Les passagers qui descendaient maintenant de l'avion, arrivèrent en haut de l'escalator, et commencèrent à s'y engouffrer. Je savais qu'Isea n'était pas parmis eux, elle arriverait quand tous les passagers se seraient dispersés. Elle avait horreur d'être au milieu de la foule.

Finalement, elle apparut. Elle portait une salopette en jean bleu délavé, déchirée aux genoux, qui moulait parfaitement son corps et sa taille, en dessous un débardeur, et par dessus, une large chemise blanche. A hauteur du bas ventre, les deux bretelles partaient pour se rejoindre dans son dos, mettant ainsi sa poitrine en relief. Par dessus le tous, une veste en laine beige lui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, fermée a hauteur de sa poitrine par un unique bouton en bois. Elle avait des baskets blanches et un sac kaki en bandoulière. Elle était magnifique comme toujours.

- Ah…enfin quelqu'un de la famille Swan qui ne néglige pas son apparence vestimentaire. Bien sûr, on pourrait mieux faire, mais pour un début, c'est pas trop mal ! déclara la styliste Alice.

- Hey… ! Comment vas-tu, grande sœur ? dit Isea, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait un visage ovale, un petit nez en trompette saupoudrés par quelques taches de rousseur. Sa peau était relativement mat - dû aux origines antillaises de sa mère – et ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, illuminaient son visage de princesse. Ses cheveux blond vénitiens étaient coupés comme les garçons mais réussissaient néanmoins à boucler, lui donnant un air d'angelot. Quelle ironie !

Elle m'embrassa chaleureusement sur chaque joue, comme le font les enfants, et je lui rendit la pareille. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle soit là. Puis, je la présentai aux Cullen. Alice, ravie, lui sauta au cou. Surprise, Isea partit à la renverse et éclata de rire. Un rire, comme des clochettes, qui me rappela étrangement celui d'Alice.

Le moment était venu, et j'attendais anxieuse que les Cullen s'interrogent. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Je me posais des tas de questions en retournant à la voiture. Ne s'en étaient-ils pas rendu compte ? Où alors, si, mais ils attendaient d'être hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes ? Quand les portières de la voiture furent refermées, et que l'on commença à rouler, j'étais prête à riposter. J'avais prévu mes arguments, et de toute façon, je m'étais arrangée pour m'asseoir au milieu du break, Isea à ma droite afin d'être sur que je gênerais n'importe quel affrontement. Edward me regardait bizarrement…Avait-il enfin compris ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'immense maison des Cullen. Tout le monde descendit. Instinctivement, je me plaçais devant Isea. Edward qui me regardait toujours, finit par dire :

- Bella, que se passe t-il ?

- De quoi as-tu peur Bella ? fit Jasper, préoccupé.

Je le regardais méchamment. Tout ceci n'était pas normal ! Quand je montais l'escalier un peu trop vite, Edward rigolait de mon cœur qui faisait la fanfare, et là, personne ne disait rien… ce n'était pas normal !

- N'y a t-il rien qui vous gênent ? demandais-je alors, en proie à mes doutes, mon incompréhension, ma suspicion. Isea, toujours derrière moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais Bella…

- Je sais…mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, et fait que cette situation est anormale !

- Parce qu'il y a des situations normales Bella… ? répondit Isea, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je commençais à me détendre. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'en être l'origine d'ailleurs.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais par terre derrière Edward, toute sa famille en position de défense devant moi, et Isea à plat ventre a plus de dix mètres.

Je me mis alors à pleurer. J'avais prévu une multitude d'arguments face à une telle situation, mais là… je ne savais plus quoi dire. Intérieurement, j'avais espérée que tout ce passerait bien, qu'ils l'accepteraient sans problème, mais c'était sans compter sur Edward ! Quelle utopie !

- Bella… dit alors Carlisle,… je crois que tu as oublié de nous dire quelque chose.

- Je…suis…désolée… dis-je entre deux sanglots. Ne…lui…faites…pas de mal, je vous en prie ! bredouillais-je.

- Après l'accident avec Charlie, Bella…tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il est advenu d'Isea… dit Carlisle

- Elle…elle est morte… mais maintenant elle va bien, je vous en prie, faites moi confiance, ne la repoussez pas ! ! dis-je en recommençant a pleurer.

- Edward, sonde ses pensées, dis nous si elle a de mauvaises intentions…dit Rosalie, méchamment, tout en désignant Isea.

- Je ne peux pas… ses pensées sont… protégées comme celle de Bella…répondit Edward, dépassé par la situation.

- Mais elle n'est pas méchante…hurlais-je, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie.

- Jasper…calme la, s'il te plait…plaida Edward.

- Hélas…j'essaie, mais on dirait que plus rien ne peux la raisonner…peut-être qu'on devrait… tenta Jasper.

- Il n'en est pas question, je refuse qu'elle s'approche de Bella tant que je ne serai pas sûr de ce qu'elle veut réellement… ! ! annonça catégoriquement Edward.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais totalement paniquée et plus que tout, à ce moment là, je haïssait Edward. Isea s'était relevée difficilement en se tenant le ventre. J'étais certaine qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle se mit alors à pleurer… Oh…Isea, je suis tellement désolée, pensais-je.


	3. Chapter 3

**.Une erreur peut être fatale.**

_« Carlisle »_

La jeune fille pleurait et semblait souffrir le martyr. Elle se tenait le ventre, là où Edward l'avait percutée. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Je compris alors la terrible erreur que l'on venait de commettre. Edward, en réalisant que son cœur ne battait pas, l'avait immédiatement assimilé à notre race, et donc à un danger potentiel pour Bella. Nous l'avions tous compris, et nous avions prit son parti, mais il était évident qu'il s'était trompé. Qu'on s'était tous trompés, elle pleurait avec de vraies larmes, ce n'était pas un vampire, et elle était gravement blessée. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me rendais compte de l'erreur qu'on avait commise. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et non rouge ou ocre, le sang montait maintenant à ses joues, les teintant d'un joli rose soutenu… et son cœur battait, en parfaite synchronie avec celui de Bella. Si on écoutait vraiment attentivement, on arrivait à les distinguer légèrement. Voilà la raison de notre erreur, une erreur impardonnable. Il m'avait fallu moins d'un centième de seconde pour réaliser tout cela, et j'avais bondit prés d'Isea, Edward sur mes talons. Il était terriblement confus, je voulais le réconforter, lui dire qu'on était tous coupable, que l'erreur est humaine…mais nous n'étions plus humain et de toutes façons, pour le moment, cela n'avait aucune importance. Je devais sauver cette fille, je devais réparer notre erreur. Je la prit dans mes bras - comme elle est légère - et l'emmenai dans la maison. Je la déposai sur le divan et partit chercher mon matériel médical. Quand je revins, Bella était à coté d'Isea, et avait cessé de pleurer. Les deux jeunes filles, malgré leur nombreuses différences, se ressemblaient terriblement. Je pensais qu'elles auraient même pu être des sœurs jumelles, ça ne m'aurait pas tant étonné que cela. Edward se tenait à l'écart, Bella lui ayant clairement signifié son aversion pour lui… Je souris à Edward en pensant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que ce n'était que temporaire, que Bella finirait par revenir vers lui…enfin, sauf si je n'arrivais pas à sauver Isea. Elle pourrait le détester éternellement et ce serait totalement compréhensible.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à stopper son hémorragie, et à remettre en place ses côtes cassées, Isea finit par reprendre vie, son rythme cardiaque, jusqu'alors totalement désordonné, se recalait lentement sur celui de Bella. Ce phénomène était d'ailleurs fascinant, et je me promis de m'y pencher plus tard. Pendant l'opération, j'avais plusieurs fois pensé à faire de cette enfant ma propre fille mais, heureusement, elle avait fini par s'en remettre. Je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir donné une famille dont tous les membres étaient capables de supporter l'odeur du sang. Bien sûr, ça avait été difficile au début pour Jasper mais maintenant, il le supportait aussi bien que les autres.

Pendant qu'Isea se remettait lentement, Bella s'étant endormie à ses cotés, j'entrepris de la nettoyer du sang qui avait collé sur son ventre, ses bras… Esmée m'apporta une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette. Dans l'urgence, j'avais déchiré sa chemise, maintenant, je m'attardais, le plus doucement possible, sans les réveiller, à lui ôter le reste du vêtement et la veste que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'enlever avant. Elle avait une jolie liane argentée tatouée sur le ventre, et qui, d'un coté, descendait visiblement jusqu'a sa cheville droite, et de l'autre, en passant dans son dos, remontait sur son épaule gauche. Je me demandais comment se déroulait la liane dans son dos, et me surprit à l'effleurer du bout des doigts sur son ventre. Décidément, c'était vraiment le moment de désirer une fille qui avait l'âge d'être mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière petite-fille. Je souhaitais intérieurement qu'Edward ne me tienne pas rigueur de mes pensées.

Tout à coup, alors que j'essayais de lui retirer sa veste, Bella posa sa main sur mon avant bras et me regarda bizarrement. On aurait dit un avertissement silencieux. De mon regard, je lui demandais pourquoi, et je ne saurais dire ce que je vis exactement, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ôtais mes mains de la jeune fille. Bella se leva et partit en silence à la cuisine. Elle devait avoir faim. Je restais prostré, immobile comme une statut, je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, mais j'attendais, toujours stupéfait par le regard de Bella. C'était un mélange complexe de tristesse, de bonheur, et de…vide.

Au bout de deux heures, Isea se réveilla enfin. Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus qui semblait dire « Mais qu'avez vous ? ». Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur, de reproche, ou de colère. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être là. Elle s'assit, et réalisant sa nudité, se couvrit de ses bras, une moue de honte et de confusion sur son visage poupon. Alice lui proposa alors d'aller prendre une douche et de se changer. Elle avait préparer la chambre d'amis et des vêtements propres l'attendaient dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva. Je lui demandais de rester calme et elle me sourit comme si je venais de dire la chose la plus stupide qui soit. Bella l'accompagna puis revint à la cuisine pour finir de faire cuire la viande et les pâtes. Comme cela faisait un moment et qu'Isea ne revenait toujours pas, l'inquiétude commença à me gagner. Bella alla la voir, et revint, une moue ennuyée sur son petit visage.

- Alice, aurais tu une veste qui aille jusqu'a mis cuisse mais pas trop chaude ? Parce que celle d'Isea est foutue, il y a du sang partout dessus.

- Euh…je ne crois pas, désolée, mais je pourrais lui en acheter une demain. Si elle a froid, on peut augmenter le chauffage…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…C'est pas grave Alice, merci quand même.

Bella retourna auprès d'Isea. Elles revinrent toutes les deux au bout d'un moment qui m'avait semblé assez long. Isea était rouge comme une pivoine, et j'ai craint un instant que la douleur soit revenue malgré la morphine, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- De quoi as tu honte Isea ? demanda au bout d'un moment Jasper.

- Euh…rien, j'ai pas honte…souffla t-elle.

Bella eu un sourire forcé puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Isea, les bras dans son dos, longeait le mur.

- Bella, lui as-tu dit ce que nous sommes ? demandais-je au bout d'un moment, l'incompréhension s'insinuant en moi. Pourquoi Isea longeait-elle les murs, sinon pour nous éviter ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! s'écria Bella, outrée. Vous ne me faites plus confiance ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ma chérie, dit Edward.

- Toi, ne me parle pas. C'est bien mieux pour le moment. Surtout pour dire cela, il me semble que tu es de loin le plus mal placé pour parler de confiance ! dit Bella, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Isea ne bougeait plus et suivait le dialogue en silence. Elle semblait gênée car le prolongement du mur partait sur la gauche, à l'opposé de la cuisine. Il fallait alors inévitablement qu'elle nous tourne le dos pour y aller. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que vous découvriez, essayez cette fois de ne pas m'envoyer valser, merci… dit Isea, penaude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous... **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, cela fait trés plaisir... Et met également la pression ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite !**

**Quelques " revélations " tant attendues dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas fini...**

**Bisouilles **

**Ormani**

** ***********************************************************

**.Choc Ethnique .**

_« Carlisle »_

Isea avança alors prudemment vers la cuisine en nous faisant face, et au dernier moment se retourna pour se faufiler sous le porche de la cuisine. Là, de nouveau, elle s'aplatit contre le mur du fond et attendit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Avais-je rêvé ? Pourtant, vu l'expression effarée des autres membres de ma famille, ceci devait pourtant être vrai…

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle avait été…morte… chuchota alors Bella, les yeux ancrés dans les miens.

C'était incroyable. Toutes mes certitudes venaient de voler en éclats, laissant place à un espoir que je n'avais jamais permis dans ma vie, celui d'une vie après la mort. Sans damnation.

- Comment est ce possible… ? ! bredouilla Alice, …Je n'ai rien vu de tel…

- Magnifique… c'est magnifique… dit Esmée.

C'était magnifique en effet. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ceci possible. J'avais lu des choses en rapport avec un tel phénomène mais je n'y avais jamais véritablement prêté attention, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe. Bien sûr, après les récents évènements, l'attachement d'Edward envers une humaine, ou la transformation des Quileutes en loups garous, j'aurai pu y attacher une importance mais espérer un tel fait, revenait à reconsidérer tout ce que je croyais acquis depuis des siècles. J'en étais incapable. Maintenant, c'était tout autre chose.

Isea nous regardait avec appréhension. Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle rendre les choses si simple. Avec un seul regard, tout le monde s'était adouci. Personne ne se posait de question, tous l'acceptaient et l'aimaient. C'est vrai, comment ne pas l'aimer…son corps, son odeur, sa voix, ses regards, tout était conçu pour apaiser. Jasper était heureux, inhalant les émotions qu'elle dégageait avec délectation.

- Isea, c'est…incroyable ! Je…ne sais pas quoi dire !

Je n'étais jamais pris au dépourvu habituellement, mais là, c'était outre passer mes fonctions.

- Alors, ne dites rien… murmura Isea avec sa voix de princesse.

Bella était heureuse, des larmes de bonheur roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Oh…Merci, merci de l'accepter. Je suis tellement contente… Edward, je…

- Ne dis rien. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est moi qui avait tout les torts. Et dire que j'ai pu agir ainsi me révulse. Je te prie, je te supplie de me pardonner…dit Edward, à genoux.

- Edward, s'il te plait, relève toi, bien sûr que je te pardonne…

Bella était rouge de honte, mais ses yeux exprimait tellement d'amour pour Edward qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Isea, je m'excuse, j'ai mal réagi, je n'ai vu que la sécurité de Bella, au détriment de toi, c'est inadmissible, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'espère juste que tu me tolèreras, pour que je puisse rester au coté de Bella…implora Edward.

- Bien sur, jamais je ne permettrai qu'il ai est une quelconque entrave à votre amour… Saches que je ne t'en veux pas, je te suis reconnaissante plutôt, car je sais avec certitude maintenant que Bella ne risque rien à tes cotés…déclara Isea, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce petit être était tellement fantastique, d'une gentillesse sans limite… J'en avais le souffle coupé. La curiosité est un vilain défaut pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je lui demandait :

- Isea, je sais que tu te remets de tes blessures, et que tu dois avoir faim, mais…

- Bien sur Carlisle, je répondrais à toutes vos questions. Allons dans le salon, nous mangerons sur la table basse. Que désirez vous savoir ? dit t-elle avec sa voix mélodieuse.

- Comment est-ce que tous cela est possible ? Je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien un…

- Un ange…oui, c'est exact. Comment est ce que cela s'est produit, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Après avoir reçu les deux balles des malfrats, je me suis écroulée. Les opposants, pris au dépourvu par la tournure des évènements se sont enfuis. Et moi, je sombrai dans le coma. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Je me rappelle une douleur vive et avoir du mal a respirer, j'étouffai au sens littéral. Et puis, je me suis sentis apaisée, une douce chaleur s'est répandue dans mon corps…et je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, entourée de médecins, et de mes parents Charlie et Maria…

- Mais comment ont – ils tous réagit ? Je veux dire, ils ont du vouloir te faire passer des tests, savoir d'où provenait tes…

- Mes ailes… ? Je ne les avaient pas. Elle me sont apparut bien après. Depuis mon accident, j'avais mis une croix définitive sur ce qui s'était passé, et plus personne n'en reparlai. Pour tout le monde, j'étais une miraculée car il m'avait fallut un rien de temps pour guérir. Depuis, Renée, la mère de Bella, me considérait comme sa fille, car ma mère m'avait presque totalement délaissée. Je devais me débrouiller seule, heureusement que Renée et Bella étaient là pour me soutenir…Je pense que ma mère aurait préféré que je ne survive pas…

- Mon Dieu, comment peut-on souhaiter une telle chose pour son enfant ?! s'indigna Esmée.

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'au début, elle m'avait vraiment voulue, et puis, elle s'est rendu compte de la charge de travail que représentait un enfant, et elle a vite…déchantée. Disons, que je n'étais pas un poupon comme on en voit à la télévision, auxquels ont peut enlever les piles quand on part en vacances…

- Tu es bien mature pour ton age… dit Rosalie, perplexe.

- Je suppose qu'on gagne en maturité quand il faut dès son plus jeune âge se préparer a manger, aller à l'école, faire le ménage, enfin… je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

- Une dernière chose, comment t'es tu rendu compte de ce qui t'étais arrivée ? demanda Carlisle.

- C'est une longue histoire… Je devais avoir environ quatorze ans. La lune pleine était à son zénith. J'avais beaucoup de fièvre depuis la veille. J'avais pris des médicaments, des bains glacés mais rien ne faisait baisser ma température. Vers quatre heures du matin, j'avais atteint les 43°C, une température qui aurait dû me tuer. Et pourtant j'étais toujours en vie. Mon dos s'est mis à me lancer, une douleur fulgurante et intenable. Je suis tombée dans les pommes. A mon réveil, quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur était toujours vive, mais plus supportable. Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Ma mère n'était pas à la maison cette nuit là - elle dormait chez son nouveau petit ami - j'étais donc seule. Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la cuisine, je devais trouver quelque chose pour arrêter la douleur. J'avais l'impression que la peau de mon dos n'était qu'une immense voile sur le point de céder face aux assauts du vent. J'ai alors fait une chose insensée. Au lieu d'appeler à l'aide comme n'importe qui, j'ai pris le couteau de cuisine, je l'ai coincé entre le réfrigérateur et le four a micro ondes, et je me suis empalé dessus. La douleur a immédiatement refluée. Je me suis écroulée et j'ai attendu.

Pendant qu'Isea racontait son passé, des larmes avait roulés sur ses joues. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle les essuya nonchalamment, d'un revers de manche. Jasper s'assit à coté d'elle. Depuis que la sœur de Bella était dans le salon, il ne cessait de graviter autour ; mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Alice. Isea reprit son histoire…

- Au bout d'un moment, la douleur semblait avoir disparu. Je me suis assise. Comme rien ne se passait, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre une douche. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal, plutôt un état second. Alors quand je me suis déshabillé, et que devant la glace, j'ai vu deux choses informes pendre de mon dos au niveau des omoplates, jusqu'à l'extrême limite au dessus de mes fesses, je ne fus pas surprise. Des ailes douces et d'une blancheur éclatante longeaient parfaitement mon corps, se resserrant au niveau de la taille et se terminant en un arrondi parfait au niveau des épaules. A croire qu'elles avaient été conçues pour passer inaperçues. Pourtant, une fois dépliées, elles devaient atteindre facilement deux mètres d'envergure. C'était tout simplement magique. Quand l'eau chaude commença a couler, j'entrepris de nettoyer mes ailes délicatement avec du savon. J'enlevais la glue qui les recouvrait, nettoyait le sang qui avait séché dans mon dos, et c'est tout naturellement que j'entrepris de percer deux trous dans mon tee-shirt préféré, le gris bleu avec les inscriptions gothiques. Après y avoir glissé mes ailes, je l'enfilais, puis fini de me vêtir. En fait, j'avais repris immédiatement le cour de ma vie, comme si, bizarrement, rien ne s'étais passé… Après avoir préparer mes affaires de cours, j'ai enfilé une longue veste en laine crème qui ne ma plus quitté depuis…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ainsi reprit ma vie banale, sans que ma mère ne se soit jamais rendu compte de rien. Vu qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à moi, ce n'était pas très difficile. Quand on me demandait pourquoi je gardais toujours une longue veste, qu'importe la saison, je répondais que je travaillais au lancement d'une nouvelle mode, et les questions s'arrêtaient là.


	5. Chapter 5

**. Séparation .**

_« Isea »_

Les jours passaient rapidement au coté des Cullen. Je ne m'ennuyais pas. Le matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner, j'allais dans le bureau de Carlisle pour procéder à un certain nombre de test. Cela ne me gênait pas qu'il essaie de comprendre mon anatomie, mes particularités et puis, il en profitait pour changer mes bandages. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi ! Il avait examiné mon sang, mon rythme cardiaque, m'avait fait des radiographies – son bureau ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un hôpital – et avait même tenté de me faire voler mais j'avais trop peur et ne décollais pas plus de quelques centimètres. Emmett ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour se moquer. Sa dernière plaisanterie douteuse en date avait été de me faire remarquer que c'était dans la nature des oiseaux de voler et que j'avais dû vraiment faire une méchante chute en tombant du nid. Je passais le reste de mes journées avec Bella et Edward à discuter de tout et de rien, ou à me baigner dans la mer avec la tribu Quileutes. Leur condition me fascinait. J'avais appris par Jacob que c'était des loups garous. Je ne l'avais pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme devant moi. Alors, pour moi, tout était devenu limpide. Je n'étais pas une expérience ratée d'un quelconque laboratoire de la NASA comme je l'avais toujours pensé. D'autres lois régissaient l'univers et avaient crées ma race. Je n'étais alors pas nécessairement seule dans ce monde, et plus important que tout, je n'étais pas un démon sortit tout droit des enfers. Jacob me l'avait certifié. Les démons, il y en avait, et pas tellement loin d'ici, mais, moi, je n'en faisais pas partie. Il ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet et je le soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose en rapport avec les Cullen, mais il avait refusé d'aborder de nouveau le sujet. Je passais également mes journées en compagnie d'Alice à faire la poupée pour ses expériences vestimentaires machiavéliques. D'après elle, j'étais un don du ciel car qu'importe ce que l'on me faisait porter, ça m'allait systématiquement à la perfection. Elle avait même tenté de me faire porter un sac poubelle pour voir jusqu'où mon pouvoir séducteur s'étendait mais Bella était intervenue à temps. La lutte avait été sans merci, mais Bella en était sortie victorieuse, à mon grand contentement. J'avais appris beaucoup de tous les membre de cette famille et je me sentais bien à leur cotés. Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose mais je savais attendre, ils finiraient tôt ou tard par me révéler leur secret. J'avais quelques idées mais rien de sûr. J'avais remarqué qu'ils ne mangeaient aucun aliments mais qu'ils partaient par petits groupes de deux ou trois, à intervalle régulier, en randonnée. J'avais même demandé à les accompagner mais cette requête m'avait, bien entendu, été refusée. Par ailleurs, le soleil semblait leur poser quelques soucis, et ils avaient une drôle de manière de se tenir, de se mouvoir, comme si tout leurs gestes étaient calculés. J'avais alors pensé à des robots, mais avait vite réalisé l'absurdité d'une telle hypothèse.

Un jour, en allant chercher du pain, j'avais rencontré mon père. Il ne semblait pas surpris de me voir, mais il resta néanmoins distant avec moi. Il n'avait jamais réellement supporté ma nouvelle condition. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé, et même si je pouvais toujours côtoyer les êtres humains, je n'en restais pas moins techniquement morte. J'avais seulement ressuscitée, fait qui m'avait valu l'apparence d'un ange. Quand il avait appris, par un malheureux hasard, ce que j'étais devenue – il était entré dans la salle de bain alors que je sortait de la douche – le sujet avait vite été clos et il m'avait progressivement repoussé.

Les deux semaines de vacances arrivaient à leur terme, et j'étais triste de repartir. Néanmoins, c'était nécessaire, je ne faisais pas parti de leur famille et je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur vie. La veille du départ, Alice et Rosalie m'avaient acheté des tonnes de vêtements, et j'avais trois sacs remplis à ras bord. J'allais devoir payer un supplément pour les bagages mais je les remerciais tendrement quand même. C'était leur façon de me dire au revoir. Emmett m'avait également proposé de me lancer en l'air pour voir si j'allais voler avant de m'écraser, mais avait vite dû renoncer à son projet. Au moment de partir, Esmée m'avait serré dans ses bras, Bella m'avait offert un cadre avec une photo de nous tous prise la veille, Edward m'avait offert un pendentif en argent qui représentait une rose ouverte dans laquelle reposait, telle une goutte de pluie, une petite émeraude ovale. Jasper m'avait embrassé sur la joue, et m'avait soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille des mots que je n'avais jamais pensé entendre…

« Reviens moi vite… »

Carlisle m'avait regardé longuement, puis avait finit par me dire au revoir en me promettant de venir me chercher bientôt. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, là-bas, c'était l'enfer…


	6. Chapter 6

**. Routine déplaisante…** .

_« Isea »_

J'avais repris les cours dans mon lycée depuis une semaine. Pas une seconde ne se passait sans que je ressente le besoin de voir les Cullen. Ils m'avaient comprise comme Bella et m'avait accepté malgré ce que j'étais.

Mes jours à la maison était de plus en plus sombre. Le nouvel amant de ma mère, Gabe, ne m'aimait pas beaucoup… Chaque soir, après les cours, il fallait que je prépare à manger et que je sois disponible pour lui. S'il trouvait que je n'allais pas assez vite, il me frappait. Parfois avec ce qu'il trouvait à portée de main, parfois avec la boucle de sa ceinture. J'étais couverte de bleus mais je commençais à être habituée. Heureusement que je guérissais vite, sinon on aurait probablement envoyé les services sociaux. Il avait emménagé chez nous depuis maintenant plus de deux mois, j'avais eu alors tout le loisir de me frotter à ses règles de conduite. La nuit, il m'enfermait à clé dans ma chambre, et je les entendais, lui et ma mère, dans la chambre d'à coté, jusqu'au petit matin. Si je n'avais pas de devoirs, cela n'était pas trop problématique ; Je n'arrivais à dormir guère plus de cinq heures par nuit. Je pensais qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bruit possible, juste pour me gêner.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient. J'entendais de la cuisine, les commentaires d'un match de base-ball à la télévision. Je pensais qu'Emmett était probablement aussi en train de le regarder. Cette pensée me fit du bien, ça me rapprochait d'eux. Je me demandais comment se passeraient les fêtes. Qu'est ce que les gens allaient s'offrir entre eux ? Qu'est-ce que les Cullen trouveraient à offrir à Bella, elle qui déteste tant les cadeaux… ! Pour moi, ce serait probablement comme d'habitude. Ma mère n'avait jamais pris le temps ne serait-ce que de mettre quelques guirlandes, alors espérer recevoir quelque chose, c'était maso comme attitude. Les seules choses qu'on m'ait offertes depuis que je vivais avec ma mère avait été, excepté les coups à répétitions de Gabe – sur ce points là, on pouvait dire qu'il était généreux - les cadeaux d'au revoir de Bella et la famille Cullen.

Je me demandais s'ils m'inviteraient à passer Noël à leurs cotés ? Mon coté raisonnable me répétait inlassablement que c'était une fête de famille, et que ma place n'était absolument pas là-bas, et mon coté « pas raisonnable du tout » ne cessait de répéter en boucle les mots de Jasper… Rien que d'y penser me donnait d'agréables frissons. De toute façon, jamais Gabe n'accepterait que son putching ball prenne congés pour les vacances de Noël, d'autant plus que ma mère travaillerait exceptionnellement de nuit pour les fêtes. Ce serait d'ailleurs probablement les plus longues nuits de toute ma vie… Tout en repensant au moment où ma mère m'avait annoncé ses changements d'horaires de travail, je sentais l'appréhension et la peur monter en moi. Je pensais à Bella… comme j'avais envie de la voir…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, **

**Comme le chapitre 6 était un peu court, en voici un autre pour patienter...!!**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants**

**Bonne lecture**

**Ormani**

*****************************************

**. Coup de fils .**

_« Jasper »_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'Isea était rentré chez elle. Je me sentais vide. Sa présence m'avait fait un bien fou. Ces émotions étaient tellement pures, tellement puissantes, que j'aurai pu rester ma vie dans son ombre juste pour pouvoir continuer à les ressentir. Edward et Bella avait tellement d'amour l'un pour l'autre que c'en était étouffant. Et puis Bella, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, ressentait certains besoins qu'Edward refusait catégoriquement de lui donner. On avait pourtant tout essayé pour le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il ne voulait rien entendre… et Bella était plus frustrée que jamais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à canaliser toutes ces émotions.

Quand Isea était arrivée, toutes ces oppositions avaient disparu et je m'étais sentis de nouveau renaître…Malheureusement, elle était partie, et mon cauchemar recommençait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter dans un avion et aller la rejoindre. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Alice. Depuis la première fois que l'on s'était rencontré, elle avait eu une vision nous concernant. Elle prédisait que nous ne resterions pas éternellement ensemble, comme tout le monde semblait le penser ; qu'une influence extérieure viendrait troubler nos relations. Un temps, j'avais su qu'Alice essayait de changer ce futur, mais elle avait finit par renoncer. C'était inévitable. Et maintenant cette influence extérieure était entrée dans nos vies. Au début, ni elle ni moi ne voulions y croire, pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Je ne ressentais plus les mêmes chose qu'avant pour Alice, et je la voyais maintenant plus comme ma sœur que comme ma fiancée. Et c'était réciproque.

Les vacances de noël approchaient. Alice avait décidé d'inviter Isea. Elle fit part de son idée à toute la famille.

- Isea pourrait venir pour les fêtes, elle me manque tellement…et puis Jasper aimerait bien la revoir…dit-elle en me lançant des regards éloquents. Tout le monde savait maintenant que nous n'étions plus ensemble, et c'était d'ailleurs aussi bien. On avait essayé de faire semblant, mais ils avaient fini par découvrir le pot aux roses.

- Pourquoi pas, je l'appelle immédiatement…répondit Bella en sortant son cellulaire. Elle le mit sur haut parleur afin que tout le monde puisse entendre, même si cela ne nous était pas vraiment nécessaire pour écouter la conversation. Bella avait des réflexes tellement humains…

- Allo ? répondit Isea après trois sonnerie.

- Isea, c'est Bella. On est tous là et on voulait savoir ce que tu faisais pour les vacances ?

- Euh…rien de particulier comme toujours, pourquoi ?

- On aimerait que tu passes les fêtes avec nous…

- Oh…je vois !

- C'est d'accord alors ?

- Euh…je sais pas trop Bella, il faut que j'en parle, et …

Je décidais d'intervenir, je craignais qu'elle refuse et c'était vital pour moi de la voir.

- Isea, c'est Jasper…

Tout à coup, un grand bruit retentit dans le combiné, puis un homme parla agressivement :

- Qui est-ce ? répondez immédiatement !

Je retendis instantanément le combiné à Bella, préférant la laisser gérer seule les parents de mon petit ange…

- Gabe, c'est Bella…

- Bella ? C'est qui ?

- La demi-sœur d'Isea…

- Ah, la fille de l'autre emmerdeur d'poulet…

- En effet. Est ce qu'Isea pourrait venir pour les vacances ?

Bella conservait un calme surprenant, alors qu'Edward fulminait.

- Dans tes rêves, oui ! Elle reste ici, avec moi…dit-il sur un ton à vous glacer le sang.

- Pardon ? Est ce que je pourrais parler à Isea, s'il vous plait ?

- Jamais. Elle est occupée de toute façon…Tu sais ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, elle me lèche les bottes… ! dit-il dans un éclat de rire absolument sinistre.

Bella avait blêmi. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Je voulais être là bas et lui arracher les membres.

- Est ce qu'elle va bien ? - Bella était tendue comme un arc - Elle a intérêt à aller bien, parce que j'arrive.

- Alors tu resteras sur le palier…

Et il raccrocha.

- Tu savais qu'il la maltraitait ? demanda Rosalie, outrée.

- Je savais qu'il n'était pas tendre, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça… dit Bella dans un souffle.

Tout le monde était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Que lui faisait-il endurer depuis tout ce temps ?

Carlisle réagit le premier. Il appela l'hôpital pour signaler qu'il prenait deux semaines de vacances, puis la compagnie d'avion pour réserver des places sur le prochain vol en direction d'Ottawa, la ville d'Isea. Il appela ensuite l'avocat de notre famille – un homme remarquable - et lui expliqua la situation d'Isea. Il lui demanda d'obtenir la tutelle d'Isea, le temps que les choses se calment.

Après quelques coups de fils passés, nous obtenions par fax le précieux sésame pour sortir Isea de cette famille de fou.


	8. Chapter 8

**. Deux mots : Trop tard… .**

_« Jasper »_

Notre avion avait décollé depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, et nous étions sur le point d'atterrir. Pourvu que l'on n'arrive pas trop tard. Il faisait mauvais temps à Ottawa. Heureusement pour nous. Cela aurait été difficile d'expliquer sinon pourquoi nous scintillons. Après avoir loué une voiture, nous partîmes chez Isea. Sa maison n'était pas très grande. C'était une maison de couleur jaune pâle. Un portillon donnait sur une petite terrasse mal entretenue. La porte d'entrée n'était également pas très accueillante. Quand Carlisle appuya sur la sonnette, mon stress avait atteint sur paroxysme. Une femme, de type antillais, nous ouvrit. Elle ne semblait pas très aimable malgré son indéniable beauté. Isea avait de qui tenir.

- C'est pour quoi ? dit-elle avec méfiance.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions voir Isea.

- Elle est pas là…Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Elle a fait une connerie ?

- Non, pas que je sache. Sa sœur Bella a eu un appel intriguant ce matin, elle semblait paniquée, vous savez peut-être ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous êtes venu de Forks pour la voir parce qu'elle avait l'air…paniquée ? ! dit-elle, incrédule.

- C'est exact. Pouvons nous entrer ?

La femme hésita. Elle semblait partagée entre l'envie de nous avoir pour elle – nous faisions toujours cet effet là aux humains – et celle de nous envoyer paître. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

- Pas possible. Aller vous en !

- Je crains en effet que ce ne soit pas possible. Puis-je voir votre ami, Gabe c'est ça ?

- L'es pas là.

- Alors où est-il ?

- Avec Isea…

- Oh ! Alors vous savez où est votre fille ?

- Non, j'sais pas. Maintenant partez.

- Madame, j'ai un document officiel me remettant provisoirement la garde de votre fille pour maltraitance, alors ne m'obligez pas à faire appel aux autorités.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ma fille n'est pas maltraitée ! C'est elle qui vous a dit ça ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Maintenant, dites moi où sont Isea et votre ami.

- J'sais pas j'vous dit. Gabe a pris la voiture et ils sont partis…

Une voiture se gara devant la maison. Un homme hirsute en sorti. Bien bâti, la peau basané, il sentait l'alcool a dix kilomètres à la ronde.

- Gabe, ces gens veulent voir Isea…Elle est où ?

- Quelque part…pourquoi ?

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis le Dr Cullen, et j'aimerai voir cette jeune fille.

- Gabe, ils ont un papier pour sa garde…dit la mère d'Isea.

- Et bien, tant mieux, débarrassez nous de cette vermine. Enfin, si vous la trouvez bien sur, je vous préviens, je sais pas où elle est, elle s'est enfuit après que…

Edward avait bondit sur Gabe. J'ignore ce qu'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'homme mais il était dans une colère noire. Emmett sépara Edward de Gabe, et le retint contre le mur d'enceinte. Carlisle, troublé, intervint.

- Edward, que ce passe t-il ?

- Ce type est un porc, je devrai le tuer…dit Edward avec un regard assassin.

L'homme recula de plusieurs mètres et vint se placer derrière la mère d'Isea, quel pleutre !

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais croyez moi, nous n'en resterons pas là. J'ai promis à Isea que je viendrai la chercher, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Sachez que chez moi, tout crime ne reste jamais impuni. Nous allons partir, mais ne vous attendez pas à reprendre votre vie comme si de rien n'était. A partir de ce jour, je mettrai un point d'honneur à faire de chaque heure de votre misérable vie, un cauchemar…menaça Carlisle d'un ton si calme que c'en ferai pâlir un mort.

- Ouais, c'est ça, foutez le camp d'ici ! dit l'homme d'un air hautain, accentuant par là même, une peur incommensurable… S'en était risible. Cet homme ne vivrait plus jamais dans la tranquillité. Il serait constamment sur le qui vive, rongé par la peur de mourir, ce qui est totalement compréhensible après avoir été menacé par quelqu'un de notre race. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne ressentais aucune pitié pour cet humain, j'avais envie de le massacrer. Les émotions qu'Edward dégageaient ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sang froid. Heureusement que Bella temporisait les humeurs de mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'il avait perçu dans les pensées de cet individu pour perdre son calme de cette manière. Lui, habituellement si réfléchi, si posé, si responsable ; il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à nous mettre tous en danger. Heureusement qu'Emmett était intervenu à temps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence .**

_« Une voix »_

« Il est grand temps, aujourd'hui, je pars. J'ai trouvé mes réponses. Reviendrais-je ? Sûrement pas. Enfin qui sait ?… »

_**FLASH BACK **_

« Je suis tout et je ne suis rien. Qui suis-je ? Quel est mon but ? Pourquoi suis-je née ? Suis-je vraiment née ? Tout ceci n'est-il pas qu'un simple enchaînement de fatalités ? Tellement de question sans réponse…Y a t-il quelqu'un comme moi quelque part ? M'attend-t-il ? Aidez-moi, je ne sais pas qui je suis…

Je regarde le soleil se lever. Qu'il est beau. La plaine ondule sous les caresses de la brise. Devant moi, l'infini. Je sens les rayons sur ma peau. C'est agréable. Savez-vous, c'est ainsi que les lézards se réchauffent. Ils sont si agiles. J'aime. Je marche. Je sens sous mes pieds les cailloux du chemin ; Sur un tronc, des fourmis assaillent une chenille. Comme les fourmis sont formidables, quelle organisation. Que leurs vies sont monotones…J'aime les bois. L'odeur des champignons nés qui attendent, couverts par la rosée. Celle de la terre, récemment foulée par les sabots d'un sanglier. Je marche, encore et toujours. Pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il faut marcher, je sais. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Je ne sais pas. Un jour. Depuis quand je marche ? Longtemps, enfin, peut-être. Qui sait ? Qu'est ce que c'est, longtemps ?

Tiens, un bourg à l'abri des arbres. J'aime. Les enfants jouent. Comme ils sont innocents…et comme ils sont coupables. Deux vieilles dames, assisent dans des rocking-chairs, boivent du thé. Quelle sagesse, quelle puissance, quel vécu…Pourquoi les gens me regardent ? Suis-je différente ? Certainement… Mais pourquoi ces gens me regardent ? Curiosité ? Pitié ? Envie ? Amour ? Haine ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Mes poils se hérissent sur mes bras, comme c'est amusant… Quel drôle de village, tout semble mort, pourtant, tout semble vivant… J'ai peur… Où suis-je ? Aidez moi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… »

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Vous êtes-vous perdue ? Vous voulez de l'aide ? Qui êtes-vous ?

« Perdue, ça dépend de ce que l'on cherche. Je ne crois pas. De l'aide, volontiers, mais saurez-vous ce dont j'ai besoin ? Qui suis-je ? Je ne sais pas…Mais peut-être le savez-vous ? »

- Pourquoi ne répondez vous pas ? Etes-vous muette ? Venez, suivez-moi. Je vais vous aider. Je m'appelle Demetri. Je suis le shérif de ce comté.

***

« - J'ignore ce qu'a subit cette enfant, mais on aurait dit un fantôme quand on l'a découverte, déambulant dans le village. Je n'avais pas eu vent d'une quelconque disparition ces jours-ci, peut-être a-t-elle été kidnappée récemment. Où alors elle a fugué. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle possède manifestement un don. Et puis, ces ailes dans le dos, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? On dirait un ange mais j'ignorais que ça existait, qu'en dis-tu Aoro ? Elle peut nous apporter beaucoup. Il faudrait peut être la transformer avant que ce ne soit trop tard, elle est déjà si âgée…

- Je n'aime pas parler par le téléphone, Demetri. Cette fille, c'est un cadeaux du ciel… Tu imagines, elle nous tombe tout droit dans les bras, comme ça… Cette situation est d'ailleurs risible quand on y pense, un ange dans une réserve à vampire… Bon, pour l'instant ne fais rien, traite la comme tous les autres gamins pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je te rappellerai pour de donner de nouvelles instructions, il faut que j'en parle avec le conseil… »

***

J'étais assise par terre, entouré d'une dizaine d'adolescents. Je portais une petite jupe marron, rehaussée d'un débardeur en crochet blanc. Une ceinture en corde marquait ma taille. Les arbres, à cet endroit, étaient espacés et laissaient passer les rayons du soleil. Le pendentif en forme de rose que m'avait offert Edward reflétait le soleil de la petite clairière. Un jeune garçon jouait de la guitare sur des airs de camaraderie scout, en faisant griller des chamallows sur un feu de bois. C'était magique. Je savais que tout ceci n'était qu'illusion….

C'était Mary, la jeune fille que j'avais rencontré en arrivant ici qui créait ces images, ces sensations, pourtant, ça semblait tellement réel. Mary disait qu'elle était capable de montrer les réponses à nos questions les plus secrètes… Puis tout à coup, baignant dans la lumière, Jasper me regardait. Sa peau d'albâtre brillait de mille feux… Sa splendeur n'avait d'égale… Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche… J'étais une proie, il était le prédateur… Un vampire comme on en voit dans les films, enfin, un peu différent quand même… Moins effrayant… Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, j'étais dingue de lui … Son regard était doux, amoureux et protecteur… J'avais envie de lui hurler de venir me prendre dans ses bras et de m'emmener loin d'ici, loin de toutes ces horreurs, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche… Puis, je me suis vu moi, l'ange déchu soumis aux volontés des vampires cruels, ceux là même qui m'avaient recueilli ici, et qui nous maintenaient en réalité captifs de ce village. Qui nous gardaient dans cette grosse réserve jusqu'à ce que l'on ait atteint l'âge idéal pour être transformé et assouvir, de nos dons respectifs, les désirs les plus démentiels de ces êtres. Eux qui n'aspiraient qu'à asseoir leur domination sur la race humaine, et à ne plus les considérer autrement que comme nourriture… Et à cause de moi, leurs désirs deviendraient réalités… Je créerai l'arme absolue, un humain aux capacités vampiriques, capable de se fondre en pleine canicule au milieu d'une foule dense et de ne laisser aucun survivant… Pour cela, il fallait que je donne une petite partie de moi, ma liane de vie, le tatouage apparut à ma résurrection…

Puis, la vision s'estompa pour laisser place à l'avenir de Mary… Elle entend son souffle rauque dans son dos, elle sent ses griffes acérées lapider l'écorce des arbres et humer le sol que peu de temps auparavant elle foulait précipitamment. La pluie commence à tomber. Elle a peur…et s'il réussissait à la retrouver, que deviendrait-elle ? Le vent se lève . Les arbres sifflent son arrivée, ils le saluent. Leurs feuilles s 'agitent comme une foule en délire et les arbres morts grincent son nom. Quelques touffes d'herbes percent la neige fondue, les chemins boueux se perdent au milieu de cette forêt tout juste sortie d'hibernation.

Mary s'était levée tôt. Sur la petite table de la cuisine, une carte et un paquet… Délicatement de ses petits doigts de tout juste neuf ans, elle avait délié le joli ruban bleu. Dans le paquet, un superbe chariot or et argent. Sur la carte, seuls deux petits mots : A Bientôt. L'écriture n'était pas celle de son père mais de sa nouvelle mère. Sa mère du village où elle s'est retrouvée quand son père l'a oubliée à la mort il y a deux ans de sa petit maman chérie. Mary avait décidé d'aller essayer son nouveau jouet. Elle savait qu'elle avait interdiction de s'approcher de la forêt, c'est le Grand Demetri qui a forcé tous les enfants à promettre de ne pas s'en approcher sinon, ils seraient tués. C'est pour cela que personne ne s'enfuit, et puis de toute façon, Mary est aussi heureuse ici alors pourquoi partir… Elle avait beaucoup rigolé avec sa poupée assise dans le chariot. Il était presque onze heure, l'heure de déjeuner. Mary aurait bien voulu rentrer mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Ce n'était pas très loin, peut- être à deux ou trois mètres dans la foret. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, deux ou trois mètres et puis, après tout, ce n'est qu'une forêt. Si elle ne rentrait que quelques minutes, ce n'était pas si grave, juste pour voir. Tout à coup, un grondement sourd avait retentit. Ce n'était pas un grognement de bienvenue, ni d'avertissement, c'était un grognement de mort, inévitable. Mary avait fait une bêtise mais il était trop tard.

Elle se retourne et le voit. Son âme hurle, un hurlement silencieux , imperceptible. Un courant d'air, une larme, puis plus rien. Mary est seule, allongée sur les congères gelées. Elle ne semble pas effrayée, on dirait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle regarde les nuages pour y découvrir Pégase ou sa maman. A coté d'elle, une larme rouge sang coule des yeux de la petite poupée…"

Mary allait me trahir, elle serait contrainte de le faire car elle est la seule à avoir les réponses, la seule à savoir ce que je suis, et comment m'utiliser… Il fallait que je fuis ce village le plus vite possible…

***


	10. Chapter 10

**. Enfin… .**

_« Jacob »_

Les jours défilaient et personne n'avait de nouvelles d'Isea. Bella sombrait tous les jours un peu plus dans la mélancolie malgré les efforts d'Edward pour lui rendre le sourire. Carlisle culpabilisait d'avoir renvoyé Isea chez elle. Quand il l'avait examinée pour comprendre son anatomie, Carlisle avait remarqué qu'Isea portait de nombreuses marques. Mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ; pourtant, dans son métier, des enfants battus, il en avait déjà vu... Il se disait que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait fait correctement son travail. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa faute, et personne ici ne le jugeait responsable. Néanmoins, il ne vivait plus. Il avait quitté son travail pour avoir plus de temps. Il passait ses journées à arpenter les environs en quête d'indices susceptibles d'indiquer par où Isea avait fui. Il avait même convaincu la tribu Quileutes de s'allier à eux pour la retrouver. Un soir, alors que sa famille attendait son retour et qu'il cherchait encore, il m'avait aussi convaincu. L'odorat infaillible des loups avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois conduit sur des pistes, mais rien n'avait abouti jusqu'à maintenant. Et Isea restait désespérément introuvable. Alice avait beau se concentrer, sonder le futur de tous les êtres qu'elle croisait, Isea lui restait totalement inaccessible. Jasper sombrait dans la catatonie. Il ne se nourrissait plus, il devenait agressif à la moindre contrariété : il devenait dangereux, pour sa famille comme pour Bella. Et ça me rendait, ça nous rendait tous terriblement malheureux. Cette famille se déchirait, lentement mais sûrement.

Et puis une matinée, on avait reçu un coup de fils du chef Swan qui nous informait qu'une jeune fille errante dont la description correspondait à sa fille avait été aperçue aux abords de la forêt Walawky, à environ 100 km d'ici. D'un accord commun, nous étions tous partis sur les traces d'Isea. On s'était séparé pour augmenter la surface de recherche, en sept groupes de deux membres, un loup et un vampire, « pour augmenter les chances de résultats », comme avait dit Billy, mon père, avant qu'on quitte la réserve. A croire qu'on allait jouer une partie de base-ball. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, des après-midi entiers avec Charlie devant le poste de télé, ça finit par faire des dégâts.

Sam faisait équipe avec Carlisle, Seth avec Edward, Léah avec Rosalie, Quil avec Emmett, Embry avec Jasper, et moi avec Alice. Bella était restée à la villa des Cullen avec Esmée. Cet accord tacite avait bien sûr été imposé par un ordre de l'Alpha de la meute sinon Quil et Embry en seraient encore à discuter du pour et du contre d'une telle alliance. Tout le monde appréhendait les retrouvailles. Je sentais les pensées confuses et dispersées des autres membres de la meute, c'était éprouvant. Mais une seule chose comptait, retrouver Isea. Une promesse, un objectif commun, une obsession…

Je courais depuis environ deux heures avec Alice. On nous avait affecté le quart Nord-Est de la forêt Walawky, et pour l'instant, nous n'avions trouvé aucun signe de la présence d'Isea. Une chose néanmoins me confortait dans l'idée que nous étions sur la bonne voie : Alice s'était souvenue d'une vision qu'elle avait eu des mois auparavant, où on voyait Isea, perdue, marchant dans une forêt. Je savais que c'était un peu vague comme indice, mais c'était déjà ça. Notre seule chance, notre seul espoir.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Alice incarnait la grâce et la beauté à l'état pur. Ses cheveux en bataille virevoltaient au gré de ses accélérations, sa silhouette menue se faufilait parmi les arbres et son parfum enivrait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. A ces pensées, je sentis certaines parties de mon anatomie réagir… Mais, il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à cela, pas dans ces conditions, pas avec la meute connectée… on me le rappellerait pour les siècles à venir ! C'est ainsi que sur ces sages pensées, je détectais une odeur différente… une odeur semblable à celle de Bella ! ISEA ! ! Je me lançais dans une course folle à travers les fourrées, Alice sur mes talons. Les autres membres de la meute ayant perçu ma découverte, fondaient vers nous à une allure démesurée. Nous l'avions enfin retrouvée. Tous ces mois passés à fouiller la région et nous ne l'avions pas vu. On avait probablement dû passer des milliers de fois devant elle sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était là, terrée dans une coin, silencieuse, seule.

C'est au détour d'un sentier de terre battu que nous l'avons aperçu. Elle était là, assise au milieu des fougères, elle regardait le ciel. Ses ailes étaient déployées, mais reposaient négligemment sur la mousse des souches. Cette vision était splendide. Jasper commença à s'approcher d'Isea en lui murmurant des mots doux et en lui envoyant des tsunamis de calme et de bien être, à tel point que nous nous sentions tous dans un état second. C'était plaisant, étrange, anormal… Et puis, tout bascula.


	11. Chapter 11

**. Tout aurait dû être si simple… .**

_« Alice »_

Tout semblait si simple… Nous avions enfin retrouvé Isea, nous aurions dû pouvoir rentrer chez nous, enfin tous réuni…Mais comme d'habitude chez les Swan, la vie n'est qu'un assemblage de malheureux concours de circonstances. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment des aimants à ennuis. Cela aurait pu être simplement l'arrivée d'un ours, d'un incendie, ou encore dans le pire des cas, un randonneur égaré qui aurait vu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Mais l'arrivée… des Volturi !

Les deux clans se firent face de chaque coté d'Isea.

- Aoro. Mais que nous vaux cette rencontre, pour le moins… inattendue ? demanda calmement mon père.

- Et bien probablement, la même chose que toi Carlisle, je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'Ange ! répondit le doyen des Volturi. Nous l'avons recueilli, alors qu'elle errait dans la forêt. Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas si différent de toi. Nous pouvons aussi être altruistes ! Vois-tu, il se trouve qu'une petite humaine, que nous avons « adoptée » il y a quelque temps, a manifesté certaines… comment dire, certaines capacités. Elle peut montrer les réponses à nos questions les plus secrètes, mais elle peut également influencer ses « images mentales » pour faire croire comme une vérité absolue ce que l'on veux à une personne visée. Il nous a suffit d'en faire l'une des nôtres pour qu'elle nous révèle tout ce qu'elle savait sur cet ange. Mary, viens par ici je te prie.

Une petite fille qui devait avoir environ neuf ans s'approcha. Elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux d'un rouge écarlate. Je tressailli à la vision qui s'ensuivit. On y voyait la terrible transformation de cette enfant, puis tous les plans diaboliques des Volturi accomplis. Il y avait Isea, auréolée d'une lumière vive qui se transmettait à Aoro. Elle était atterrée, sanglotante, détruite ; et aussi des milliers de victimes : des couples enlacés, des chiens, des enfants, qui jonchaient une place de marbre sous un soleil de plombs. Aoro semblait humain. Il semblait innocent : il était debout, les bras écartés, la tête face au soleil. Il riait.

Un rire sombre, ténébreux, messager d'un carnage. On lisait la mort dans ses yeux, on voyait le sang des innocents sur ses mains. Mais ce vampire ne brillait pas, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme, indécelable. Mi-humain, mi-vampire, une chimère, le Chaos. Un déséquilibre entre le bien et le mal qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Une avancée des démons, la mort d'un ange. Une fin du monde sanglante. C'était une vision cauchemardesque, insoutenable.

Je m'écroulai en sanglotant.

- Alors Alice, de mauvaises nouvelles pour le futur ? me dit Aoro dans un rictus. Vois-tu mon cher Carlisle, toutes ces légendes concernant les anges et dont tout le monde a fait abstraction depuis des siècles vont finalement se révéler exactes. D'après elles, il existerait quelque part une « entité supérieure » qui gouvernerait le monde et serait à l'origine des choses. Les humains seraient le fruit de sa part fragile et sensible et les démons, les vampires résulteraient de la part de colère et de douleur qu'elle possède. Mais en créant les vampires, elle aurait laissé les hommes impuissants face à ces prédateurs, d'où la création des anges. Ainsi, cet être supérieur aurait doté toutes les créatures vivantes d'un opposé permettant d'égaliser la part de bien et la part de mal sur Terre. Mais si un ange faisait don de… comment dire, sa « liane de vie » - son lien le rattachant à cette « entité » - à un être malsain, alors il créerait l'arme absolue du Chaos en déséquilibrant la balance entre le Bien et le Mal. Le fait que cet ange existe réellement prouve que ces légendes n'en étaient pas ! Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui Aoro, sauf que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? Quel rapport avec Isea ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse don de cette liane dont tu parles à l'un d'entre vous. Ce serai ridicule, jamais elle ne ferait ça. Elle condamnerait à coup sûr la race humaine. C'est inconcevable.

- Inconcevable pour toi, pour vous. Mais c'est là que nous entrons en action. Vois-tu, quand vous l'avez rejeté, où a- t-elle trouvé refuge ? Qui lui a apporté l'amour dont elle manquait ? Qui l'a protégé ? Toi peut-être ? Les nombreuses marques qui couvraient son corps attesteraient plutôt du contraire, et je parle au docteur en disant cela. Et les hommes d'ailleurs ne l'ont pas plus porté dans leur cœur. Voit comme elle est obligée de vivre en cachant sa véritable nature. Et puis sérieusement, que lui avez-vous apporté de bien quand elle était avec vous ? A la réserve, elle était choyée, aimée, elle n'avait pas à se cacher, elle était entourée de nombreux adolescents avec lesquels elle s'est liée d'amitié.

- Je… heu… Je sais que j'ai commis une faute professionnelle en la renvoyant chez elle, mais en aucun cas elle n'a manqué d'amour chez nous. Nous sommes sa famille, Bella est sa famille, elle était bien avec nous, enfin, je pense…

- C'est ça ton problème Carlisle, tu ne penses que ce qui t'arrange. Oui, tu as commis une faute, une faute qui mènera à ta perte, à votre perte à tous dit le Volturi, le regard assombri par la haine. Mary maintenant donne-moi tes mains afin que je sois sûr que tu ne triches pas et montre à Isea comme la vie est belle avec nous. Je veux que tu lui montres tout le mal qu'elle et que des milliers d'innocents subiraient si elle retournait chez les Cullen. Je veux qu'elle nous choisisse.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est mon amie, je refuse. Que vous ayez fait de moi votre esclave ne peut pas m'obliger à trahir mes amies ! s'écria la petite fille.

- Jane ! ordonna Aoro. Et aussitôt l'immonde Volturi s'activa.

La petite fille se tordit alors de douleur entre les mains d'Aoro en hurlant. Aoro fit signe à Jane d'arrêter et Mary, en pleurs vampiriques, commença à envoyer des images mensongères à Isea. Mais, ce qu'ignorait Aoro et que j'avais pu voir lorsque j'avais eu la vision de la transformation de la petite fille, c'est qu'elle avait déjà prévenu Isea qu'elle serait obligée de la trahir. Et elle avait eu le temps de lui montrer à quel point Jasper tenait à elle. On disait que l'amour était plus fort que tout. Espérons qu'il réussisse à lui garder l'esprit ouvert.

Une fois qu'Aoro jugea ce « lavage de cerveau » réussit, il fit un signe de la main à l'un de ses gardes resté en retrait et Mary fut immolée. Pendant que les flammes léchaient ses joues, elle posa un regard confiant sur moi puis disparu à jamais. J'étais choquée, tout le monde étaient choqués. Jacob s'était rapproché de moi et m'encerclait les épaules de ses bras puissants. Heureusement qu'il était là. C'était mon futur, la seule chose qui me poussait maintenant à ne pas baisser les bras.

- Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête, elle était bien trop jeune pour devenir vampire. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Vous savez bien que la conception d'enfant immortel est interdite. Cet acte était nécessaire, dans l'intérêt commun.

J'avais envie de l'étriper, de lui arracher les membres un à un et de les cuire à la braise pour qu'il souffre le reste de son éternité. Isea se releva de sa catatonie. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes. Elle était épuisée. Elle commença à s'avancer vers Aoro. Je retenais mon souffle. Pourvu que la petite Mary n'ai pas fait tout cela pour rien…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey !**

**Voilà, je poste enfin les derniers chapitres de ma fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût.**

**Un grand merci à mes fidèles " reviewveu(ses)(res) " qui se reconnaitrons pour avoir suivit ma fic depuis le début malgrès les post ****plutôt espacés !**

**Merci encore pour vos " mise en alerte " et en " favoris ".**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010**

**Ormani**

* * *

**. Lumière .**

_« Isea »_

Je haïssais cet homme. Je voyais encore Mary brûler sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas su l'aider, je n'avais pas su la protéger comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Je me détestais, je voulais la mort de cette immonde créature. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Pour qui se prenait-t-il ? Pour Dieu ? Comment pouvait–il décider de qui meurt et de qui vit ? Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour dominer le monde ? Pour me posséder ? Alors j'aurai du mourir à la place de Mary…

Mes mains me brûlaient, j'avais envie de frapper, de tout détruire sur mon chemin. La vie est injuste, je voulais que tout cela cesse.

Et puis, cette même douleur lancinante que j'avais subie quand mes ailes étaient apparues recommençait à me faire souffrir …Je voulais qu'on me les coupe pour en finir mais aucun son de sortait de ma bouche. Et puis cet être au regard de mort et au cœur d'acier, Aoro, qui m'invitait à le suivre. Lui, qui avait tué cette petite fille, mon amie… Comment pouvait-il espérer…

Je pris ses mains entre les miennes. Elles étaient froides et apaisaient mes brûlures. Mais ce fut de courte durée… Aoro tomba à genoux en me suppliant de l'épargner. De l'épargner ? Pourquoi ? Jamais, même si je le désirais plus que tout et qu'il le méritait amplement, je n'aurais réussit à faire le mal...

Alors, une grande lumière m'aveugla et la douleur disparut. Aoro aussi.

Je voulais voir Bella, ma sœur, ma famille, ma confidente. Celle qui savait m'apaiser, m'accepter. Je voulais voir Jasper, cet homme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux de lumière, au cœur immortel, et au corps d'albâtre, illuminant mon avenir. Je voulais que tout ceci n'ait jamais existé…

_« Carlisle »_

La lumière nous avait éblouis. L'espace d'un instant, nous étions redevenus humains, vulnérables… La peur se lisait sur les traits d'Aoro. Il voyait son monde, ses certitudes s'effondrer. Lui qui voulait devenir maître du monde redevenait simple mortel face à une entité largement supérieure. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui et risquait de disparaître, de perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis. La peur est quelque chose d'extraordinaire, elle peut transformer le plus doux des agneaux en une bête sanguinaire. Et Isea avait peur. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ce qui se passait. Comme un feu de bois mouillé, une lumière bleue avait enveloppé Aoro et l'avait détruit à tout jamais. Ne voulant pas subir le même sort, Jane et tous ses acolytes avaient prit la fuite, paniqués…

Aoro avait bien expliqué l'existence d'Isea comme une alliée des humains contre les vampires ; ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, c'est qu'elle se retrouvait aussi bien plus forte encore que nous, les démons. Il avait disparut avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Une chose est sûre, Volterra sera bientôt en ébullition face à ce que les Volturi prendront pour un affront. Toutefois, la place de « chef » qu'occupait Aoro depuis des siècles est très prisée et élire un nouveau dirigeant les occupera un bout de temps. Enfin espérons. Il n'y a rien à faire de plus malheureusement. Il faudrait courir après Jane et les autres vampires pour les détruire un à un, mais je ne suis pas partisan d'un génocide organisé. Bien qu'avec cette méthode, on serait débarrassé des ennuis à tout jamais, j'essaye de conserver un minimum « humanité » et ce n'est pas en mettant à feu et à sang les Volturi que l'on pourra espérer un jour faire une trêve avec eux…

A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer, rassurer tout le monde, rendre Isea à son père et à sa sœur. Et puisque Charlie a enfin décidé d'assumer sa paternité, Isea et Bella pourront finir leurs études tranquillement ici, à Forks. Quant à Maria et son concubin Gabe, aux dernières nouvelles, notre avocat J. Jenks les a envoyés croupir à l'ombre pour un sacré bout de temps. Enfin une histoire qui finit bien !

_« Jasper »_

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement. J'avais envie de la savoir contre moi, d'entendre son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, de sentir ses cheveux boisés, de toucher sa délicate peau dorée. J'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Elle me laissa l'approcher. Elle semblait désemparée, perdue.

Je voulais être là pour elle, pour ses besoins, ses envies. Je voulais lui faire oublier tout cela, je voulais la ramener dans un monde doux et calme auquel elle avait tellement droit. Je voulais la ramener à sa sœur, je voulais lui hurler mon amour, je la voulais, elle, cet ange de lumière aux yeux océan et au corps divin. Je touchais délicatement son visage du bout des doigts, laissant mes mains brûler d'une douce chaleur. Je la voulais plus près de moi, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Alice et Jacob derrière moi avaient des émotions tellement fortes que j'avais du mal à résister. J'aurai peut-être dû être jaloux ou dégoûté, après tout, Alice était encore ma femme il y a peu de temps et Jacob, un vulgaire loup, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais heureux pour eux. Pas seulement pour Alice, pour lui aussi. Isea et ses émotions si pures rendait le monde, mon monde, tellement beau, que j'en oubliais même parfois ce que nous, les Cullen, étions vraiment.

Isea se rapprocha de moi. Elle semblait gênée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, un rouge rosé teintait délicatement ses joues. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de mon oreille et dit de sa petite voix cristalline : « - Tu vois, je suis revenue… ». Si mon cœur n'avait pas été déjà mort, ces mots auraient signé sa perte ! Elle se souvenait, elle était là pour moi. J'avais envie de pleurer. Jamais personne ne m'avait montré autant d'attachement, même pas Alice. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours été là pour moi, mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi en retour. Notre relation avait toujours été basée plus sur une nécessité que sur un véritable amour. Je ne regrettais rien de ce que nous avions vécu, cela m'avait permis d'avancer, de trouver un juste équilibre face à ma condition, et surtout de rencontrer Isea…

Je plaçais ma main derrière sa nuque pour la maintenir face à moi. Je plongeais alors mes yeux dans les siens. Elle me regardait avec adoration, avec désir, avec amour. Elle avait confiance en moi. C'était trop pour moi, trop pour un seul homme. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser fut passionné et plein de promesses. Je voulais que cela ne cessa jamais, mais je finis pas la relâcher dans un grognement. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, pas maintenant…. Je devais d'abord la ramener à sa sœur, nous avions tout le temps pour vivre notre amour …


	13. Chapter 13

**. Le plus beau cadeau … .**

Isea est maintenant rentrée à la maison depuis quatre semaines. Les cours vont reprendre et bien entendu, Alice nous a traîné dans les boutiques pour renouveler notre garde robe avant le grand jour. Isea qui ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre m'avait dit avant de partir « Enfin Bella, ce ne sont que des boutiques, nous n'allons pas enterrer notre père ! ». On voit bien qu'elle ne connaît pas Alice !

Je suis heureuse. Tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Charlie a revendu notre modeste maison de banlieue de Forks pour une jolie petite villa en lisière de forêt. Esmée a aidé pour la décoration intérieure, soft mais agréable. Nous avons chacune notre chambre et une salle de bains séparée de celle de notre père. Le paradis quoi ! Même Renée qui a débarqué dans notre petite bourgade pluvieuse après le retour d'Isea semblait ne plus vouloir partir tant elle aimait la maison. Bien sûr, Phil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et a eu vite fait de la remettre dans l'avion ! Avec le temps qu'il a passé à retaper sa maison de Floride, il n'est pas près de s'en séparer. Et puis, il est temps que Charlie se fasse une nouvelle vie. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, on le voit souvent tourner autour de la mère de Seth et Leah, tant et si bien qu'à la réserve, tout le monde les a déjà mariés !

Nos seuls voisins sont, pour notre plus grand plaisir, les Cullen d'un coté, la réserve Quileutes de l'autre. Les liens entre les deux clans se sont renforcés, surtout depuis les fiançailles de Jacob et Alice, à tel point qu'il y a partie de chasse collective tous les dimanche matin. Un vrai repas de famille quoi !

Je suis plus heureuse que jamais avec Edward. Il m'a demandée en mariage, et Alice en est déjà aux préparatifs ! Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez à faire avec le sien. Mais je crois qu'elle a dans l'intention de faire un grand mariage collectif avec Edward et moi d'un coté, elle et Jacob de l'autre. Le suicide assuré quoi ! Mais j'ai hâte d'être à ma nuit de noces... Quand à Isea et Jasper, ils y vont tranquillement, planant dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Jamais Jasper n'a été aussi épanoui…

Et puis, il y a Rosalie, Oh Rosalie ! Emmett et elle ont toujours filé le parfait bonheur mais Rosalie désirait tellement avoir un enfant, ce qui avait toujours été tout bonnement impossible… jusqu'à peu ! Et oui, elle va avoir un bébé ! Carlisle et Esmée sont aux anges. Tout le monde a hâte de voir arriver le bout de choux ! Tout est prêt, les vêtements, les langes et même la chambre avec le lit à barreaux !

Mais je suppose que vous vous demandez comment cela a bien pu arriver ? Et bien, Isea a fait don d'une partie de sa liane de vie, rendant ainsi Rosalie, à moitié humaine et capable de procréer… Jamais elle n'a été aussi belle que depuis qu'elle a pris cinq kilos ! C'est qu'il se développe vite le petit monstre ! Carlisle pense qu'il sera là d'ici deux ou trois semaines tout au plus.

Bon, cher journal, ça suffit. J'ai bien assez raconté ma vie maintenant et il ne reste presque plus de pages… Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un tombera sur toi et s'inspirera de nous pour écrire un grand succès littéraire, peut-être même qu'il y aura une adaptation au cinéma… ! Allez, fini de rêver…

Bella


End file.
